seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vicki04/How to remove FB friends from your SN game (WITH PICS)
When you connect your Seekers Notes (SN) game to your Facebook (FB) account, any of your FB friends who have ever played SN will be automatically added to your SN Friend's List (FL). One way to spot FB friends in your FL is they do not have an "x" to the right of their name making it impossible to manually delete them. However, there is a way to remove your FB friends from your SN friends list without having to delete them in FB. Below are the steps showing how to do it. �� This guide will walk you through every step with pictures included. The process is very short with most steps requiring just one tap or click. There are two parts. Part A shows you how to remove existing FB friends from your SN game, and Part B shows you how to keep them off. :Note: Facebook has changed their screens slightly so the pictures won't match exactly, but you should still be able to follow the instructions without any problems. :Note: Either FB or MyTona made changes that require additional steps to remove FB friends from your SN FL. I have added those changes at the bottom. If you try the original steps and see "REQUIRED" which prevents you from removing your FB friends, then use the additional steps I have added at the bottom. Part A: How to remove existing FB friends. If you already have Facebook friends on your SN game, follow these steps to remove them. :1. Disconnect from FB in your SN game. :2. Open your Facebook app. ::Or go to facebook.com on your computer. :3. Select Settings. ::Click the v icon at the upper right side, and then select Settings from the drop down menu. :: :4. Select Apps and Websites. :: :5. Select Logged in with Facebook. :: :6. Select Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery. ::It will be located in the Active section. If you have a lot of games listed, just scroll until you find Seekers Notes. :: :7. Uncheck Friends List. ::This will be in the Info you're sharing with the app section. You do NOT want that big blue checkmark. :: :8. Save. ::Don't forget to tap the big blue Save button at the bottom! :: :9. Close or minimize the Facebook app. ::That's all you have to do in Facebook. :10. Go to part B. : Part B: How to keep them off. After you remove your Facebook friends on your SN game, follow these steps to keep them off. :1. Open or go back to SN. :2. Connect to FB in your SN game. ::Just tap on the button in SN settings.. :3. Select Review the info you provide. ::STOP! Do not tap the big blue Continue... button yet. ::Instead, tap on the link that says Review the info you provide. :: :: :4. Uncheck Friends List. ::This is how you keep your FB friends list off of your SN FL. :: :5. Select Continue. ::NOW tap on the big blue Continue... button. :: :That's it! �� As long as you remain connected to FB, you won't have to do this again. However, if you ever disconnect your game from FB, then repeat Part B when you reconnect to FB. SN automatically defaults to add your FB friends to your game so if you accidentally forget part B and end up with your FB friends back on your game again, just repeat Parts A and B again. New Steps: What to do if you see "REQUIRED" Either FB or MyTona changed things, making it even more difficult to remove our FB friends from our SN FL. However, there is still a way to do it. I'm hoping that this is only a glitch that will eventually be fixed. Meanwhile, here are the instructions. Sorry, no pictures this time. Let me know if anything is unclear. These instructions start with you disconnected from FB on SN. The parts in light colored italics are the same as before. The parts in normal color are what's new. #Disconnect your SN game from FB. ← this is very important! None of these steps will work if you do not disconnect from FB before starting. #Go to FB (website or app) and select: Settings → Apps and Websites → Logged in with Facebook. #Look for Seekers Notes in the Active list. Tap on the empty circle just to the left of it. It should turn blue with a checkmark inside. #Tap on the REMOVE button that appears on the upper right corner of the active apps. #On the next screen, tap on that REMOVE button. #Wait a few seconds (it's not always instantaneous), and then you should get a screen confirming that SN was removed with a DONE button. You can select that button or not, it doesn't matter. #Now go to SN and connect to FB. #You'll see a FB screen that has "Edit This" which is very similar to the old screen. Select EDIT THIS. #Now you can deselect Friends list. #Tap on the big blue Continue... button. #Proceed as normal. It is important to understand that you will NOT lose anything by removing SN from FB. The SN inventory you have saved to FB is not deleted. All it does is remove the FB permissions for SN. The next time you connect to FB on SN, it will automatically reinstate those permissions (the "Edit This" screen). I have done this many times without any problems. Unfortunately, you must repeat these steps each and every time you have disconnected FB from your SN game and then want to reconnect FB. There is no Part A or Part B anymore. You must always repeat these New Steps. I continue to hope this is a glitch that will be fixed in the future, but until Mytona or FB changes it back, we are stuck having to repeat these steps every time. Category:Blog posts